The New Girl
by dazzledbyu88
Summary: Edward and Bella have the perfect life. Happily married and together forever. Well, that is until Edward catches the eye of a very persuasive vampire.
1. Preface and Prologue

**Hey guys, dazzledbyu88 here. This is my first Twilight story. After reading the series in three days I was obsessed! Especially with a certain vampire, ; ). Anyway this is a story about my version of Breaking Dawn. It's about Bella new life as a vampire and the changes she and Edward must face when an old friend shows up.**

The New Girl

Preface

I'm not like most girls. My name is Isabella Cullen, the newest addition to the Cullen family. I was married to my true love, Edward Cullen. And, I was a vampire.

Prologue (Flashbacks)

So many things had happen to me this past month. The first, and probably the most wonderful, was my wedding. Alice had gone overboard and invited practically all of Forks. Except Jacob Black. I was sad at first, after all e was my best friend, but I figured it would be better for the both of us if he wasn't there anymore. I remember how beautiful everything was, the house, the decorations, and my Edward. Charlie had not been surprised at my engagement to Edward and was surprisingly pleasant and happy on my big day. Renée on the other time had given me quite a fight. But after about a month of protesting she realized how much I actually loved Edward and began to accept it. However she did not come to the wedding, something with Phil. I shrugged it off, figuring it would be less stressful without her. Walking down the aisle felt like a dream to me. Everything around me was so beautiful, and for once, I finally felt part of it. I saw Edward's face at the end and was sure my heart had stopped. He looked even more beautiful than ever, if that's possible. He was smiling at me, pure happiness shown through his eyes. I blushed bright red, and smiled back at him. Time passed quickly after that. I was lost in his eyes. Before I knew what was happening I was saying 'I do' and I was kissing Edward. I was married.

If the wedding wasn't engraved forever into my mind then the night that followed surly was. Before Edward changed me he had to fill up his end of the bargain. We were on his oversized bed looking into each other's eyes as he held me. His cold lips touched mine and he leaned into me. It started off slow at first before he pulled away.

"Bella, I don't think I can do this. If something happened to you I…I wouldn't be able to take it," he explained with pain in his eyes.

"Edward look at me," his topaz eyes met mine and my heart nearly stopped. "Edward nothing is going to happen, just calm down. It's going to be fine," I assured him. He walked slowly, at human pace back towards me. He kissed me, hesitantly at first before we crossed all the previous boundaries. I did not wake till noon the next day.

I knew what would happen the morning after the wedding so I told Charlie that Edward and I were going to Alaska. It was harder, saying goodbye, than I thought it would be. I knew it would be a good couple of years before I could safely visit my family again. But for how long? How long would it be before they realized I didn't look at day over 18? How much time did I have left? I buried these thoughts inside of me. I was well aware of the sacrifices I would have to make to be with Edward. And, no matter how much I loved my family, Edward was worth so much more to me. I remember being surrounded by my new family, watching their anxious faces as Edward leaned toward my neck. He looked scared. I smiled at him reassuringly and he asked my once more if this was what I wanted. I nodded solemnly, squeezed his hand and said that I would want nothing more than to be with him forever. And then everything moved in slow motion. I saw Edwards's perfect face coming closer, and closer. His mouth opened and then, he bit me.

At first, I saw nothing but darkness as the venom rushed through my blood. Pain surrounded me and I reached for Edward's hand. Edward quickly grasped my hand tightly, giving me a reassuring squeeze. I opened my eyes. His face was so hurt; I knew he was probably in a lot of pain right now, seeing me like this.

"Bella," he whispered, his eyes were filled with endless pain.

I tried to smile and I squeezed his hand back. I managed to look at my family's worried faces and smiled reassuringly at them. This pain was nothing compared to what I felt when Edward left. The venom rushed through my veins to my heart and I screamed. Carlisle went to get me some painkillers; I wished I could get some for my Edward.

As soon as I took the meds I blacked out and did not wake till three days later. I remembered my eyes fluttering open, to Edwards's room. I was on his bed, something that would now be _almost_ completely useless. I quietly sat up and saw Edward sitting at the foot of the bed, with his back was towards me. He was nervously fiddling with something in his hand, and he was in deep thought. I looked at my skin; it was pale, vampire pale. I smiled and decided to test my new vampire stealth ness. I quietly and gracefully crawled up behind Edward and in one quick motion pulled him down towards me and kissed his lips. Even with his quick reflexes he seamed bewildered. His eyes were open in shock for a whole two human seconds before he melted into the kiss with me. It was exciting, I've never known how good Edward was at kissing because he'd always pulled back but now there were no boundaries, just him and I, forever. When Edward and I finally pulled away, he was speechless.

"Bella," he whispered. "My Bella."

I smiled and he kissed me again, lightly this time. Of course it didn't take long for the whole Cullen family to appear. Alice must have sounded the alarm because she was the first one to appear, with a mirror in hand. I braced myself for her attack.

"Oh Bella!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe it, you're finally one of us! It took you long enough Romeo," she said, giving Edward a glare and he chuckled in response.

"Bella! Oh my gosh you have to see your self!" she exclaimed, dancing over to me and handed me the mirror. I warily peered into it and the girl staring back at me took my breath away. My pale skin finally matched my body. My face had been smoothed out and cleared of any imperfections. My hair was silkier, shinier and longer. The girl looking back at me was so beautiful. She looked like she belonged next to Edward instead of some awkward human girl with skin too pale. However one thing haunted me the most, unlike the rest of my family my eyes were red. It scared me and I took a deep breath before handing the mirror back to Alice. As long as I had Edward I would be okay.

The others all filed in after her arrival and I looked at my new family. Jasper no longer kept his distance from me and welcomed me to the family politely before controlling Alice's excitement. Esme and Carlisle gave me hugs and kisses as they welcomed me to the family. Rosalie was standing farther back then the others. She seemed to be scrutinizing my new appearance. But then smiled and awkward smile and came closer. Emmett, of course was having trouble controlling his excitement and I was reminded of Edward's request to challenge him an arm wrestle. After everyone had officially welcomed me to the family, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I were all gathered around our living room. They were all discussing what my new power would be. Even Alice had no idea.

"Hey Emmett, wanna play a game?" I asked mischievously.

"Sure Bella, just be prepared to lose," he said confidently.

"Okay, lets have an arm wrestling match, loser has to spend the night outside naked, got it?" I asked evilly. I caught Edwards's eyes; he was smiling and suppressing a chuckle. I saw Alice whisper something I Rosalie's ear and they both started laughing hysterically. Emmett's face looked worried and even scared now as he nodded.

I gave him one last chance to back out of it but he bravely, and stupidly accepted my challenge. We gripped our hands together, I let him think he's was winning, keeping my hand a good 2 inches off the ground, he broke out in a sweat and smiled at me.

"Looks like this one's all mine little sis," he said confidently.

Then in one quick motion I forced his hand down hard, he didn't even know what happened till all three of us were laughing hysterically.

"Wait- what just… two out of three Bells please!" he begged, but before I could answer Rosalie was shoving him out the door, his clothes were in her hands. She held them up and triumphed. We all laughed and ran upstairs to take pictures of a night none of us, especially Emmett would forget.

**Hey! I redid this chapter because I decided to take my story in a different direction. Just so you know, as a reminder, this whole chapter was Bella remembering. It wasn't the present. Hope you guys liked it and PLEASE review!!! **


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Chapter Two

**Hey Guys!! I'm so sorry it took me forever to post another chapter to this story and I'm really sorry. Anyways, here you go. This is the longest chapter I've EVER written so I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Chapter Two: The New Girl

Life was pure bliss. Ever since I 'officially' became a Cullen, in every way possible, my life was perfect. We had moved to Alaska and have been living here for two years now. I was now fully adjusted to becoming a vampire and had perfect self control, even better than Edwards, which I prided myself on. In fact, I didn't need to hunt as much as the others and I didn't need as much blood because the smell actually still repulsed me. At least now I couldn't faint. In the two years of living here, I had finally gotten full control over my powers. I had the power to move things with my mind. It was a very strong power and I could lift a car on a whim, easily, without ever lifting a finger. It was very fun to play, no mess, with Emmett, my favorite thing to do to him was to lift him in the ground, as high as my eyes could see, then drop him. Of course he was always perfectly fine, in fact he actually liked it. The girls and I particularly got a kick out of his flailing limbs and girly screams as he fell.

Then of course, there was my Edward. We spent almost every second together. We were rarely apart and when we were, neither of us was in a very good mood. It was like we were one person and whenever we were away from each other my body literally ached for him. It wasn't healthy but I could care less. Probably one of the best perks of being a vampire was being able to finally kiss Edward. He had always been so cautious with me before and had never really truly kissed me. Well not anymore ;), He really was too good at everything for his own good. The first time me kissed me I collapsed to the ground, much to my embarrassment.

Yup, life was perfect. I had Edward, and a family that loved me. Nothing could take that away from me. Well at least that's what I thought, until I met Blaire.

"Come on love, it time for our first day of college," Edward whispered in my ear, his voice drifted into my head like soft music.

I moaned, not wanting to leave the bed, and not wanting to leave his comforting arms even for a second.

"Oh, come on now. Where's my happy Bella?" he teased, tugging at a strand of my hair.

"She's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP," I said loudly and buried my head under the covers. I heard a chuckle and before I knew it the pillow was off my head, falling somewhere on the floor.

"Come now Bella, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of university now would you?" he whispered alluringly in my ear.

I groaned again and used my power to bring my pillow back over my head. Edward laughed again. Then something dreadful happened. He started to pull away from me. My hands instantly went frantically searching for him, but were disappointed and found nothing. I threw the pillow to the floor and saw that Edward was already out of bed, fully washed and dressed, and staring at me with a bemused expression on his face. Wanting to be by him, I crawled to the other side of the bed, getting my legs tangled in the sheets in the process and falling into Edward's waiting arms.

"There's my Bella," he exclaimed, flashing me a crooked smile. "I'm glad becoming a vampire didn't take away your clumsiness. Now go get dressed," he said, gently nudging me towards the dresser. I clung to him like a wet shirt, not wanting to be out of his arms again.

"Oh, come now Bella, this is getting a little ridiculous. As much as I want you to stay there, you just can't at the moment," he explained, breaking my grip on him and placing me on the floor.

"Meanie!" I whined and stalked off to the dresser. After five seconds I was back into Edward's arms, fully dressed and washed. He smiled at me, then lifted me up bridal style and carried me downstairs. The rest of the family was in the living room, all chatting ready for school.

"God, they've been married for two years now, don't you think they would have gotten over all of the newly wed behavior by now?" Emmett complained to Jasper, who just shrugged.

"I don't think they'll ever get over the newly wed stuff Emmett, remember last week when-," Jasper started with a snicker until Edward growled at him and I blushed a deep red. I guess they heard that last week. Dang…

"Alright everyone! It's time for your first classes. Go, go, I'll see you all when you get home. Have a great day!" Esme called from upstairs. We all grabbed our books (not that we needed them), and shuffled outside. Rose and Emmett to their bright red Porsche. Rose had wanted it to be a convertible, but people might start to get suspicious if they saw her in a convertible in Alaska. Jasper and Alice went to their yellow Porsche and Edward and I went to our little Volvo. It looked so funny sitting next to the other cars but we could both care less. It was like a child to us now. About five minutes later we were in class.

**Alright people, here we go again, I'm going into eighth grade and I still don't know how college schedules works so bear with me. **

**Isabella Swan's schedule**

**Major: English**

**9:00 am Literature**

**10:00 am Math **

**11:00 am World History**

**Noon Advanced English Concepts**

**1:00 Biology**

In college, I was registered under Isabella Swan so that people wouldn't give us any more attention as to wondering why I was married at such a young age. We stood out enough and we didn't need any extra help. Edward was majoring in Medicine and we didn't have any classes together except Biology, which I specially requested. My first class was interesting. I still couldn't believe that I got to read as a major. Math was icky and so was World History. I was looking forward to my noon class, firstly because it was English, and secondly because it meant one more class until I was with Edward. When I got to class I sat down in a middle seat and got all of my books out. Class started soon and as I was listening to Professor Jacoby babble on about the English language I girl burst through the classroom door. My mouth dropped. She was beautiful, no vampire beautiful. She had gorgeous mahogany brown wavy curls, porcelain skin, and striking blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor Jacoby! I got lost and I couldn't find my way," she explained in a rush, her eyes seeped with innocence. Then she flashed him an alluring vampire smile. Poor Professor Jacoby, he didn't stand a chance.

"Umm, uh, it's okay um…"

"Blaire, Blaire Denali," she rushed, using a voice dripped in honey and then flashing him another brilliant smile. Overkill much?

"Well then um, Ms. Denali, I will excuse you this time but please don't make this a habit," he lectured.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it Professor," she said again.

"Uh, well umm okay then, you can uh, take a seat next to Ms. Swan."

Oh great, now I have sweetums here sitting next to me. Lovely…

She quickly scurried over to me and sat down, I flashed her a small smile and she returned it.

Once Jacoby had returned to his lecture she turned to me, speaking in a low voice meant only for vampires.

"You're from the Cullen clan right?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella, everyone does. You're new in the Denali clan I'm presuming?"

"Yes, I just moved from Montana just the other day."

"Ah, okay. Blaire, if you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes blue?"

She laughed quietly and then turned back to me.

"I really don't know why actually, I had them as a human and I guess they stayed that way," she exclaimed.

"Oh, cool. That's weird though," I laughed.

"Yeah I know… but then again there's a lot of weird things about me."

I smiled and then we returned our attention back to Jacoby. Did she mean anything by when she said that? I thought to myself quietly, but shrugged it off, and then counted the seconds until my next class with Edward.

I all but ran full vampire speed to Biology. I had to see Edward's face. After what seemed like ages I finally got there. Edward was pacing back and forth in front of the door. I sneaked up behind him and hugged him fiercely when he wasn't looking. He whirled around and after seeing it was be kissed me passionately on the lips. I was once again, dazzled by him and was left breathless after.

"I missed you," he said, smoldering me with his bright golden eyes.

"Not as much I as missed you," I breathed.

He flashed me a crooked smile and kissed me on the forehead before putting his arm around my shoulders and walking into the class with me. He was giving all the other males demonic glares as we walked across the room and sat in our three person table.

"What was that all about Edward?"

"What?"

"The glares you gave to those humans. What was that about?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, that… it's nothing," he dismissed.

"It's not a nothing Edward! That boy nearly wet in his pants!"

"Fine, it's just that…they were thinking some, not nice thoughts about you. They deserved it."

"Oh, well then I guess that's okay but could you turn it down a bit? I don't want anyone having a heart attack because of you," I said sternly, but felt my lips curl into a smile at the end.

"Hey Bella!" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Blaire. She was smiling brightly and I saw that her bag was on the seat next to me.

"Guess we can be lab partners too now huh?" she said cheerfully, sitting down next to me.

"Uh, yeah sure, that's great," I said with a smile, using a friendly voice.

She sat down immediately and turned towards me.

"Whose is he Bella?"

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce you. Blaire, this is my husband, Edward. Edward, this is Blaire Denali, she just moved in," I explained.

I thought I saw him cringe a little when I said Denali, but he covered it up so quickly that I couldn't tell. He turned towards her and said a polite, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Blaire."

She beamed at him, which made me feel incredibly angry. _She's just being nice! _ I reminded myself.

The rest of the class went along peacefully, although I was very annoyed that Edward and I couldn't talk because Blaire would hear it. She was quiet; it looked like she was concentrating very hard on something. Whenever I looked at her she would always be dazing off into a daydream, her eyes far, far away.

When the class finally ended, I grabbed Edward's hand and we ran out of class. We didn't stop until we had reached the Volvo. We stopped and Edward was smoldering me with his liquid gold eyes. He flashed me another crooked smile then leaned in and kissed me. It was sweet and tender with a trace of eagerness. When we finally pulled apart he sighed deeply.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he said with a musical laugh.

"Same here," I sighed and kissed him again.

The drive home was quiet, peaceful and of course wonderful because Edward was with me. The other Cullen's classes were different and they didn't get home until an hour after us so we basically had the whole house to ourselves, because Esme was there and Carlisle was at work. Edward and I had decided to go for a quick hunt when we got home to keep our strength up for the next two weeks of school. I had to admit, that hunting was definitely not one of my perks of being a vampire. I hated killing the animals, I even cried after I killed my first deer. To know that without me, that animal would have continued to live. Edward was always very helpful through this and just stayed by my side when I had my moments. He was trying to be so helpful, he reminded me of the circle of life and that it was either this or humans, which made me cry even more. Than that made him feel even worse. He kept calling himself a monster for making me have to do this and then he himself went into a trance. So I no longer let the hunting get to me, or at least I didn't show it, because Edward would just beat himself up and I couldn't stand that.

So off we went. However, hunting did have its good points. One was that we didn't have to wear those unnecessary, bulky jackets. I went in a tank top, shorts, and sneakers. Also, they feeling of running, it was indescribable. Every step you made only made you faster. I kept having this crazy thought that if I ran fast enough, I could eventually take of and fly, but that was crazy. I still liked to imagine it though. Did I mention I was faster than Edward?

When we got back we found the whole family waiting anxiously in the living room, all frozen and unmoving. Edward immediately stiffened too. Then groaned.

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously.

"The Denali clan is coming over for a visit," Carlisle explained.

"Oh, that's it? I thought there was going to be another vampire army of something," I laughed trying to lighten the mood. "But what's so bad about their visit?"

"You've obviously never met the Denali clan have you?" Jasper said with a little smile.

"Well, no, but I did meet Blaire, the newest member in our class today. She seemed nice."

"Well, I don't know about Blaire, but if she's anything like the other Denali's, then she's trouble," Alice said.

"Why?"

Alice went into a trance like state. She was having a vision; it was over as soon as it started.

"Oh! They'll be here soon! You two go change now! They'll be here any second," Alice screamed, pushing us towards the stairs. We both took off and got dressed, washing any left over animal blood off. I sprayed some perfume on me and brushed my hair before heading down with Edward. I saw the clan before they saw me. Six gorgeous vampire women and one male stood in our living room. They were all beautiful beyond words, even for vampires. I swallowed and gripped Edward's hand tighter, and he squeezed mine back. The clan soon heard us and whirled around, all at the same time to face us. I stopped breathing. On the far left there was a blonde. No, blonde couldn't describe it. Her hair was like the sunlight itself. It shinned and had variations of color in it. It wisped and flowed like water and fell in graceful curls at the end. Her face was striking, beautiful and hard and cold. However her eyes had happiness in them which drew me in immediately. She smiled at me.

"Ah, hello sweetie, I'm Evangeline, they leader of the Denali clan. You must be Bella," she said warmly, her face suddenly becoming sweet and caring like Esme's.

"Um, yes that's me," I said with a shy smile.

She smiled back at me, "Hello Edward, it's nice to see you again."

Edward put on his fake polite, smile. "It's good to see you as well Evangeline."

"Bella let me introduce my girls. This is Emma," she said, pointing to the red head next to her. Emma had porcelain skin, the smoothest texture I've ever seen, truly stone like. It made me want to touch it so badly and see for myself just how smooth it was. Then I saw her hair. It was frighteningly like Victoria's, which made me recoil. But I looked again and there was definitely a difference. While Victoria's hair was fire red, Emma's was a deep red, with literally, gold strands mixed in, making her hair silky and shiny. She gave me a polite hello.

"Elaine," Evangeline kept listing.

Elaine had midnight black hair. The contrast between that and her snow white skin was strangely beautiful, she had bright red lips the color of an apple. A real life Snow White, except her hair long and was as straight as a pin. She had almond eyes and her golden eye color had a some what 'smokey' look to them, like they were cloudy. She looked bored and nodded towards me.

"Hannah."

Hannah had the brightest, widest eyes. The gold in her eyes looked…alive and seemed to dance, making her look extremely happy and bubbly. She had perfect straw/honey colored hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. She was smiling brilliantly towards me; her teeth were shinning and actually hurt my eyes.

"Hello Bella I'm so trilled to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Hannah," I said with a smile.

"Evan, Hannah's husband," Evangeline said.

Evan was taller than Edward and seemed to be in his human twenties. He had chocolate brown hair that was neatly styled and crashed around like waves on a beach on top his hair. He smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too," I said with a smile.

"Blaire," Evangeline went on.

"Hello again Bella!" she said brightly. "We just keep running into each other today. Hello Edward, it's nice to see you again too," she said, smiling at us. It made me feel a little uncomfortable again but I ignored it.

"Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it?"

"And finally, Tanya."

Tanya was at the very end of the line. She wasn't looking at me, only Edward, making him stiffen besides me. Her hair was dirty blonde and danced around her face, making it seem sweet. She was my height, maybe a little taller, with long legs, wearing a mini skirt to show them off to. She had a smug look on her face but her eyes were full of lust towards Edward, making me stiffen too.

"Why hello Edward, it's been far to long now hasn't it?" she said alluringly to him.

"Not long enough," Edward said grimly, his eyes cold as he spoke to her.

"Aw come now you don't really mean that now do you Eddy?" she whispered seductively.

"Yes I do, now why don't you-,"

"Alright, alright! That's enough you two," Carlisle and Evangeline butted in.

"Edward stop it, please be civil I know it's hard," Carlisle scolded.

"More like impossible…" Edward mumbled.

"Tanya! Will you ever stop?" Evangeline said sternly.

"Yes, but when I want to," she replied stubbornly.

"Ugh, impossible," Evangeline muttered.

"So…um, now that we've all met each other, let's go to the dinning room. Evangeline I got you a lovely sculpture from Italy, come let me show it to you," Esme said, distracting us and pulling Evangeline away. Alice and Jasper started talking to Hannah and Emma while Tanya and Elaine went to talk to Rosalie and Emmett. Blaire came over to us.

"Tanya can be a pain huh?" she said to the both of us.

"Oh, Blaire you can't even imagine," Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, I've just met her and I have to admit that I don't like her that much," I confessed.

Blaire laughed.

"Bella! Come here!" Alice called.

"Ugh, duty calls sorry guys. I'll be back soon…hopefully," I grimaced and made my way over to Alice to see what she could possible want now.

**EPOV**

Bella left, leaving me alone with Blaire. That made me nervous; I couldn't read Blaire's thoughts which made her unpredictable. She seemed nice enough though and at the moment, it looked like something was troubling her mind.

"What's on your mind Blaire?" I asked, frustrated that I couldn't see for myself.

"Oh, well I've been having some difficulty with the new diet. Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. "It's just that I've heard that you have such great control and I-"

"Sure Blaire, no problem," I said smiling politely.

"Can we go outside though? I don't want anyone to hear, it's really embarrassing, especially with Tanya, she gets a kick when it gets hard for me to manage," she said with a dark laugh.

"Certainly, we can go in the back," I said leading the way.

When we got out of the house we headed towards the woods, no one would hear us from here.

"Edward, go sit on that tree stump over there," Blaire said, demandingly, that sweet smile she wore had completely vanished from her face. Her eyes and face were hard now. Before I could ask why, my legs started moving towards the stump. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Panic and fear took over. I swallowed it and pretended like I had intended to go to the stump and tried my best to seem casual. Once I sat down I stared at Blaire again. She was wearing a satisfied, sickly smile on her face.

"Excellent! Now Edward, raise your hand," she commanded.

My body reacted instantaneously and before I could fight, my hand was already high above my head. Blaire jumped in excitement.

"Wonderful! Now Edward, come here," she said, pointing to the ground in front of her. My body instantly started to walk towards the spot, towards that monster. I kept my head down so she couldn't see the defeat in my eyes.

"Look at me Edward," she commanded.

My head jerked up and I filled my gaze with as much hate as I could manage and blasted her with my gaze. She just smiled back at me.

"Now, I command that you do not tell anyone about my power," she said smiling that sickly smile.

I felt a weird jolt blast through my body and I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell anyone, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Oh Edward, this is going to be so much fun."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, my voice hard as stone.

"Well, you see Edward, I've wanted you ever since I saw you this morning. How could I not? You're by far the most handsome vampire I've ever seen. You were perfect, and I, I always have to have perfect things. Then I saw your little wife. Oh, it'll be so much fun to crush her spirit, that added to my desire for you. If you though Tanya was bad, you haven't seen anything," she whispered into my ear. "I want you Edward, and you should know that I always get what I want," she said, brushing her hand against my face. Tears started to form at my eyes, because I knew, no matter how hard I tried that I could not stop her.

**Oh, that was fun and sad to write!! Don't worry though guys, I only write Edward and Bella stories. I hope you enjoyed that and please review!! **


	3. Chapter 2: Silence

**Hey! Here's the second chapter of The New Girl. I think this is going to be a pretty short fanfic. I'm so bad at this. I just get a ton of ideas and write them down without thinking of a plot so basically; I'm just making it up as I go along, lol. It's pretty bad… Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Silence

_Where was Edward?_ I thought to myself as fifth teen minutes had past and he had still not returned. I was about to check on him when he burst through the screen door. His eyes were full of disgust and anguish.

"Bella!" she sighed in relief, pulling me very close to him and hugging me. I smiled a nervous smile, not sure how to react.

"Not that I don't mind this but what's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"We're leaving," he said sternly, pulling, no dragging me towards the door.

"Why?" I asked bewildered. What had happened?

"Oh there's no need for you to leave Edward. Stay. As a matter of fact we should be going, we were all going to go hunting," Blaire said smiling. Edward cursed under his breath and had suddenly stopped pulling me towards the door.

"Oh, you're leaving so soon?" I asked politely.

"Yes, we haven't hunted for days and the thirst is starting to get pretty bad so we must be off. Anyways it was so lovely meeting you all," Blaire said.

The rest of the Denali clan all said their goodbyes and soon we were all alone again.

"Bella listen to me. I don't like Blaire and I don't want her coming over here again," Edward said sternly, his eyes were burning with an emotion that I could not read.

"What? But she's so nice. What's wrong?"

"She's demanding," he said, his eyes searching my face as if waiting for something to sink in. It didn't.

"What do you mean demanding? And just because of that you're going to run away in hiding?"

"Bella, she's dangerous she has this-," he began.

"Yes, this what?"

"I just don't trust her. I can't read her mind, it makes her dangerous," he mumbled.

"Edward, you can't go around distrusting people just because you can't read their mind. Think about how it must be for the rest of us. And look at me! You can't read my mind, does that make me dangerous?" I said in an attempt to flirt.

He sighed heavily and then smiled.

"Yes it does," he replied and kissed my forehead, making my breathing stagger. He smiled crookedly at me before pulling me closer to him and burying his face into my hair, leaving trails of fiery kisses. "You know I love you right Bella?"

I looked into his eyes, still trying to see what was wrong.

"Yes without doubt," I answered. "And you better know how much I love you," I said sternly.

"Yes I know, love," he said, pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

Then, ever so faintly I thought I heard him mumble, "I just still can't believe that I deserve you."

…………………….

**EPOV**

School was going to be an absolute nightmare. Blaire. The word brought shivers to my spine. I was completely powerless against her. And it really scared me. She could make me do anything she wanted, even hurt Bella. And I couldn't do anything about it. Worst of all she had ordered me so that I could not get out of the situation. Lately, Alice was having trouble seeing her visions for some reason, which made me even more nervous. The reasonable thing for me to do was to send Bella away from me, send my whole family and tell them to just leave and forget about me. And break Bella's heart. But that would be as a last resort. I didn't want to do anything drastic until it was nessasary. For once I actually wanted the classes to drag out because that would mean one less second away from Blaire. But of course, when I wanted them to drag out, they flew past me and before I knew it was Biology. At least Bella was there though, Blaire would at least act nice. Bella was waiting for me by the door and just seeing her face made me forget all about Blaire. We sat down together and Bella started telling me about her day and how she really liked college and was unnessasairly thanking me for making her go, when the monster strutted into the class. She smiled at us and Bella waved her over. If she only knew…

"Hello Bella, hello Edward," She said politely, smiling warmly at me.

"Hey Blaire," Bella said.

"Hi," was all I was giving her. I turned my attention out the window, trying to tune out her voice. She finally stopped when class started, thank god. Mr. Sloan was talking about the heart when I smelt the sweet, dangerous smell of blood. The three of us whirled around to see that Daniel Walters had cut himself on one of the metal pats of the chair. I watched Bella turn green with the smell. Yes, my vampire wife gagged at the smell of blood. She excused herself to the restroom to get he smell out of her nose, leaving me alone with Blaire.

"Aw, your little girlfriend doesn't like blood?" she taunted.

"She's my wife."

"Oh how cute," she laughed.

I shot daggers at her.

"Aw, your so cute when your mad," she smiled, playing with my hair.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Blaire?" I almost pleaded, snatching her hand and shoving it away from me.

"I told you already. I want you, and I won't stop until I have you and get your little wife out of the picture."

"Don't you dare hurt her," I snarled.

"Why not? She's in my way. Besides, it's not like anyone can stop me," she smirked.

"Alice could, she could see it before it happened and take Bella somewhere safe," I bluffed. I knew the truth. Alice could not see anything right now for reasons none of us could explain.

"We both know that that won't happen Eddie," she cooed.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

"Because I've already taken care of Alice, she won't be having anymore visions for a very long time."

Before I could demand more answers from her, Bella walked back into the classroom and class ended. I pulled her as close as possible to me and ran to the car.

"Edward what is going on?"

"We have to get out of here. It's not safe anymore," I rushed, putting her into the car before racing to my side and starting the engine.

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked panicked.

"I can't tell you but we have to leave," I rushed.

"What is going on Edward?" she asked, fear coating her voice.

"Hey guys! Where are you off to in such a rush?" Blaire's voice made my breathing stop and I cursed under my breath.

"I don't know, Edward said that there was some kind of danger," Bella explained to her.

"Danger?" Blaire laughed. "Nonsense. What could possible be dangerous to two clans of powerful vampires?"

"I have no idea which is why I'm a little concerned," Bella told her.

"I'm sure Edward's just joking with you Bella, right Edward? Just tell her that it's a joke," she said with a hint of a smirk. _Dam her. _

"Yes Bella, I was just joking," I said flatly, refusing to look at either of them.

"Edward, why would you joke about something like that?" she asked bewildered.

"Emmett dared me."

"Oh. Well, why would you listen to Emmett?"

"I don't know," I replied, my tone still flat.

"Oh, well don't do it again, you really scared me. I thought we had another vampire army coming after us," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled to humor her.

"Well since there is no emergency, would you like to come over Blaire?" Bella asked. _If she only knew! _

"I would love to!" she replied getting into the back seat.

I was silent on the ride home while Bella and the monster talked about classes and teachers and god knows what.

When we got home I excused myself with a shower and took longer than necessary to get out. As I pulled back the shower curtain I was petrified in fear. Blaire was standing right in front of me, her greedy eyes taking my exposed chest in. I instantly felt the need for another shower.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"I came to see you silly!" she said gleefully.

"Well I don't want to see you so get out!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, you don't want me?" she pouted.

"No, now get out," I said slowly and menacingly.

"Are you sure you don't want me?" she asked, putting her fingers on my chest.

"Yes," I said coldly, snatching her fingers away from me.

"Kiss me."

I had to. I made it a quick tiny peck on the cheek.

"No silly, I meant kiss me on the lips."

I complied with another, even shorter peck on her vile lips, instantly wiping my mouth afterwards.

"Ugh, kiss me like you would kiss Bella," she smirked.

_Dam, dam, dam!! _

My lips touched hers, gently first. Then the kiss became more and more urgent. Passion was flowing from my lips onto her putrid ones. I wanted to vomit, and I was certain I would if I could. Finally I was able to pull away. I was beyond disgusted with myself, I couldn't even look at Blaire.

"You know you're a really good kisser Edward," Blaire remarked, licking her lips.

I didn't answer.

"Anyways, I better get going, Bella will be wondering where I had gone. Don't worry, I won't tell her about us. I'll save that job for you, but not at the moment. Enjoy your time with her Edward because it will soon be just a distant memory."

……………

I couldn't talk to Bella for the rest of the day. Seeing her face only made me feel even worse and reminded me of the monster I was. But then of course it hurt me even more to see the look on her face when I looked away. I took ten more showers that day, in a failed attempt to get rid of the filth I felt on my skin from having Blaire kiss me. I wasn't able to touch Bella anymore either. It felt as if I was tainting her perfection with my betrayal and disgustingness. She was obviously hurt and my heart ached because I didn't know what to do. Oh god, the angel didn't deserve me at all. She deserved someone so much better than me.

I knew that I should tell her to get away from me, and protect herself. Just forget about me and move on but I couldn't. I was too selfish. I wanted her by my side and I knew that I was going to be torture when I finally had to send her away to protect herself. I was incredibly dangerous to her now more than ever. Blaire had set her sights on me and wanted Bella out of the picture. If I didn't make her leave I was sure that Blaire would and when she did, it would be through me. All she had to do to kill Bella was order me to. Bella would not fight back; she loved me far beyond her own good to hurt me and would rather be killed than do so.

……………

The next morning things were quiet again. Bella and I were in the car when she asked, "Edward, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Bella," I answered in a soft voice.

"Then why won't you look at me? Or touch me or talk to me?" she pleaded.

I couldn't answer that truthfully without breaking her heart. I was silent for a few moments before saying, "I can't tell you. I'm so sorry Bella. You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why are you treating me like this?"

"Bella, I can't elaborate but I can tell you this. I've suddenly become more dangerous to you than ever. It really would be in your best interests to keep your distance from me," I explained to her, pleading the last part.

"What has happened Edward?"

"I can't tell you," I said in a pained voice. If only I could explain o her what was happening.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you! I'm so, so sorry and believe me, if I could tell you I would have. Just please don't forget what I told you about me," I pleaded her.

"I won't," she answered in a soft voice. Then she reached over to grab my hand and squeezed it. I brought it to my lips and kissed it softly.

**BPOV**

_Great, just great. _My husband was starting the, 'stay away from me for your own good' crap again. Did he not realize that I could care less about my own safety as long as I was with him? However that wasn't what was on my mind during my morning classes. I was thinking about what had happened that made him dangerous? What was keeping him fro telling me the truth? Was he himself in danger? The thought made me shiver. At least this explained why he had been acting so weird the last couple of days. He was trying to protect me again by distanceing himself from me. I mean, you'd think that once I was industrucible, he would stop treating me as if I were a glass sculpture.

He was silent as always in Biology, sitting next to me but still at the edge of the seat at the edge of the table. The ride home was a little better. We were actually having a real conversation. I noticed that he had been staring at me even more than usual on the way home. Is eyes were very soft and distant as if recalling a pleasant memory. When we got home we went hunting again. During this time Edward seem relieved. His eyes were bright and had a certain excitement to them. We ran fast. The fastest I've ever seen him go, which meant that I had to kick my legs into overdrive to just stay within half a mile of him. When he finally stopped, I was as exhausted as a vampire could possibly be. He turned to me, eyes bright with excitement.

"What are you in the mood for today love?" he asked.

I was happily surprised to see that my Edward was back. I was not sure how long it would last but I decided to savor it while I could.

"I'm up for anything. Why don't we try to find some mountain lion?" I asked, hoping it would keep that sparkle in his eyes. It did. He beamed at me and we ran off into mountains.

………..

When we got back, the sun had set and we were full off of two mountain lions each and splitting a deer. Much to my dismay, Edward's good mood seemed to melt away the closer we got to home. His muscles seemed to tense and his bright golden eyes became hard as ice.

"Edward stop."

He stopped in his tracks and turned back towards me.

"Please Edward, let me help you. What's going on?" I asked desperately. I could tell he was suffering and it was eating me up.

"Bella love, you can't help me, no one can," he explained.

That confirmed my panic. Edward was in danger. The thought rang like a bell in my head, resounding over and over again, loud and clear.

"I can help you! We can get Carlisle and Esme and the whole family and the Denali's and-," I rambled.

"Bella love," Edward said, walking up to me. He put his finger to my lips and I melted. "I'm afraid that no one could help me. I have to fix this myself. I'm just, _so_ _scared_ about hurting you," he looked into my eyes, his eyes were filled with love.

"Oh Edward," I sighed, wrapping my arms around him, pulling me closer to me. "I love you. Don't worry about me; you just take care of yourself. After all, you do have my heart and if anything hurts to you, it hurts me too. Please be safe," I whispered.

"I will for you Bella, I love you," he answered, kissing me gently on the forehead before turning around and walking back towards the house, leaving me alone in the cold Alaskan tundra as I watched him go before following after him as I would forever. I would always follow after him, even if it were till the end of forever, which, I was still hoping we would have.

**Well there it is, please review! I think I made Blaire eviler than 'Liz' in the New Cullen (my other story). Tell me what you think! **


End file.
